


Commission; Home

by CalsLaundry



Category: overwatch
Genre: 18+, F/M, Smut, Some Fluff, they're cute and they love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsLaundry/pseuds/CalsLaundry
Summary: You take a breath. “I haven’t uh...tidied” He tilts his head. “Like, I showered when I got back, but I haven’t shaved or anything, I just kinda didn’t bother while we were apart and things are,” you twirl your hand as you look for the word, “messy.” He smirks. “You think a little hair will keep me from loving you, darling?”You and Gabriel have had separate missions for the past month, and you finally come back together. You're a little self conscious about your lack of grooming, but Gabriel has no issue, and he has no problem showing you how much he adores you regardless.





	Commission; Home

**Author's Note:**

> For update information and to hear my dumb thoughts, follow me on Tumblr @ CalsLaundry.tumblr.com, and on Twitter @ https://twitter.com/CalsLaundry

_ Shower _ .   
It’s the only word on your mind as you land. It’s the only word on your mind as you trudge through the building. It’s the only word on your mind as you climb the stairs. Your apartment is only a few floors away, but it feels like climbing a mountain to even get in the door. A few locks and a few more security measures later, you stand in your apartment. The air is stiff from the month it’s been empty, and you can’t help the drop in your stomach at what that means.   
Gabriel isn’t home yet.

His mission had started a few days before yours, and in the time he’s been gone, you haven’t spoken. Protocol didn’t allow for contact during such strenuous missions, a measure to keep your mind on your work rather than on your home life.

Not that it had worked.

You open the windows to move the sticky air, you tidy away the clothes that had been left on the backs of chairs and the end of your bed, all in an effort to make it feel like home. But no matter how tidy it is, no matter how airy it is, no matter how comfortable it is, it’s not home until Gabriel gets back.

But who knows how long it would be?

Your phone buzzes and you hope it’s a call from him, some divine alignment here to bring you both together. 

“Agent”

“Commander Morrison”

“Good to hear you back in one piece. Well done on your assignment, we’re all very proud to see your success.” 

Your chest swells with pride. “Thank you, sir. I will see you tomorrow morning for a full briefing.”

“No need. Your reports are sufficient, and I think you’d rather like a few days off after so long away from home” 

You hope he doesn’t hear your sigh of relief. With Gabriel or without, you still needed rest. Cuts and bruises from a tussle before your departure were still sore and sticky with old blood.

“Thank you, sir. My wounds will thank you too.”

He chuckles, but he doesn’t hang up or speak. He knows what you want to ask.

“When’s he back?”

“We’re not sure. We know he’s still alive and well, but we don’t know how close he is to completion,” in a softer tone, he adds, “I’m sorry”

“It’s okay,” you know he doesn’t believe you, you don’t even believe your own deflated tone. “Knowing he’s alive is enough.” 

“I’ll see you next week, agent. Don’t fret too much, I’m sure we’ll hear from him soon.”

“I hope so,” It’s a rare show of vulnerability to your boss, but you can’t help it. You know he’d be the same in your position.

“Rest up, agent.”

With that, he hangs up, and you’re left to the silence of your apartment. The sting of your wounds reminds you that you’re still in need of that shower, and with another sweeping glance, you venture to the bathroom. 

The bathroom is warm, thank God for heating timers, and you peel your clothes from you slowly. Your shirt sticks on the scab over a wound on your stomach, and you hiss as it pulls away. And that’s only the first one. 

Your torso is littered with scrapes and bruises, as well as another cut on your stomach. None are in need of stitching, just a good wash and bandage.    
Your legs, however, are much worse. With each fold of your trousers, a little scab is pulled off. Many are tangled in little hairs, and the further down your leg you get, the worse they become. The final one is a large gash, one that probably needed stitching at the time but it’s far too late now. You pull the last of it and squeal at the feeling before sighing as it subsides. 

You were well able for many things, but pulling your scabs off post mission was never one of them.

You glance at the full length mirror, and you take in your reflection. Small trails of blood litter your legs, along with the purples and greens of bruises. You look a mess, and during your time away, grooming didn’t come to mind. And now, you’re just too tired. 

With another look, you realise you’ve lost a little weight since your assignment started, though you’re still as curvy as ever. You smile at the bumps you once hated, but the air stings your wounds. The sooner they’re clean, the sooner you can bandage up and get into bed.

The water  _ burns _ . It’s burns through your cuts and scrapes and you hiss and dance away from the water, but once it subsides, the shower feels like heaven. The water is stained when it runs off of you, but bit by bit, you’re cleaned up, and before long, the water runs clear. Your usual soap stings but it’s worth it to smell like home. It takes a second wash before you feel truly clean, and with the sensation of an entire new body, you dry off. You bandage yourself with an ear open for the door. You can’t tell if it’s the expectation of Gabriel or the mission still in you or both, but you know you’re being over cautious. It takes a while, but your wounds are covered and your hair is almost dry. You consider making the effort to dry it properly, but through the door, you see your bed, and you decide against it. The apartment is cosy now, and you put on loose shorts and you grab one of Gabriel’s t-shirts as the other half pg your pyjamas. 

The shirt is barely on when his scent captivates you, and you can’t help the little lump in your throat at just how much you miss him. It’s been a long time since your apartment was so empty, and you find yourself on his side of the bed before your own. You stare at the ceiling, willing the sleep you so desperately need to come to you, but it’s just out of reach. You consider everything; teas, yoga, a snack, but you know nothing will make you sleep like Gabriel does. You think back to the last night you’d spent together. It was a night of long and slow love with barely a moment spent without touching one another. It had been years, since before you’d started your relationship, that you’d been scheduled to spend so much time apart. A week or two was familiar and doable, a month  _ at least _ was far more daunting. You hadn’t spoken a word since that night, and you would never tell him how much you cried the day he left. You’re tough, yes, and once your assignment started, that’s where your focus remained, but knowing it would be so long without the love of your life is truly devastating. Until your own mission begun, it felt like some kind of weight sat in your chest.

You click the television on, and your weary bones begin to rest and melt into the duvet. The familiarity comforts you. Home is so much better than safe houses and false identities, and even without Gabriel, your heart is happy to be there. You doze off, idly hoping that you’d wake up to Gabriel beside you, arms around you and snoring in your ear. The image carries you off to sleep, and you know you’ll wake up devastated it’s not real.

Except it seems to be.

The wee hours of the morning offer the static silence of the room broken by soft huffing breaths and a press of something to your shoulder. You turn, ready to strike if necessary, but through your heavy lidded gaze, you spot him.

“Gabriel?”

“Mmhmm” He hums the response as he takes your lips in a soft kiss, followed by another and another.

“I missed you, my love, it’s been too long”    
You wrap your arms around him and pure warmth bursts through your chest. 

“Get out of those, get in here with me” 

You’re not entirely sure you even said those words but he pulls back and struggles from his shirt before leaning in for another kiss. He takes too long to undress; he’s too focused on kissing you. You laugh against his lips and cup his face in your hands until he’s in nothing but his underwear. You can’t keep your hands off of him, and you know in the back of your mind you’re checking for injuries. He presses himself closer with a knee between your legs, his hot skin meets yours and you pull his hips until he’s on top of you. 

“I missed you so much,  _ mi reina _ ”

You shudder at the name, but you don’t need to pull him closer anymore; he leans in himself, lips to your shoulder through the fabric of his shirt. 

“And I missed seeing you in my clothes” 

You chuckle and kiss his temple. 

“I wish I could have sent some pictures”

“No, I would only have missed you more”  

With his body between your legs, you feel his length press to your thigh, but nervousness bubbles up in your stomach. 

“Gabriel…”

“My love”

His kisses continue, and his hips press.

It’s quite clear what he wants to do.

“I don’t know…”

He pulls back, brows furrowed. He would of course stop if you weren’t in the mood but that tone wasn’t one of lack of want; it was uncertainty.

“What is it,  _ mi belleza _ ?”

You take a breath. 

“I haven’t uh...tidied”

He tilts his head.

“Like, I showered when I got back, but I haven’t shaved or anything, I just kinda didn’t bother while we were apart and things are,” you twirl your hand as you look for the word, “messy.”

He smirks.

“You think a little hair will keep me from loving you, darling?”

“I, uh,”  

He leans in and captures the words from your lips in a swift kiss, one that steals the breath from you and has you arching your back without intention. 

“It won’t stop me for a second” 

His hands roam over your hips, down your legs and he smiles. 

“I can’t say it doesn’t feel lovely.”

His hands hook behind your knees and pull your legs apart until you’re wide and open for him.

That twinge of nervousness rises in you again, and your legs try to close, but he’s stronger.

“No, behave, my darling, I don’t want to have to punish you”

You shiver and stop your efforts. At this angle, your hands are behind you to keep you propped up, and Gabriel is above you. He leans closer, his own knees planted wide to keep your legs apart, and he holds your chin with his thumb to your lips, delicately. For now.

“I won’t dare stop unless you absolutely don’t want this, but I know you do” 

His voice drops to a growl at the end of the sentence, and you nod.

“That’s my girl”

He crooks his thumb, and you part your lips to poke your tongue against it. You watch his eyes drop to focus on your lips and you suckle his thumb gently.

“Oh, I missed you” 

He pulls his thumb free, and the clench in his jaw warns you; he’s entirely in charge now.

One hand goes to the back of your neck, and the other rises to your mouth. He squeezes your cheeks, your mouth covered with his palm, and he offers you the smallest slap.

“Such a beautiful girl” 

His index and middle finger push past your lips, and you moan and swirl your tongue around them.

“And such a beautiful tongue too”

You suck a little to entice him further.

“Oh, is that what you want, hmm? A full mouth?”

You nod, and he slowly pulls his fingers from your mouth until the only thing connecting you is a string of saliva.

He admires them for a moment, before he pushes your underwear to the side and dips both of them into your already wet entrance.

“Oh, already excited,  _ querido _ ?”

You nod.

“Speak properly.”

“Yes, sir”

“Good girl”

He strokes you slowly, slow enough that it almost tickles, but he’s pressing just the right place to make you moan. You hurry him under your breath, but he only laughs.

“It’s been too long. I’m going to take my time with you.” 

And he’s very true to his word. 

He pushes you closer and closer to the edge with no release, and though you can feel how hard he is, you know he’s not going to rush. 

“It would be so easy to ruin you,  _ cariño _ , I know I could make you cum over and over on nothing but my fingers.” 

You whimper and nod; he’s right. He can play your body with such ease, there was no need of direction or question. Even if he edged you endlessly, you knew he’d never leave you unsatisfied.

“Or maybe on my mouth, hmm? Let’s get that off.”

You tug your shirt over your head and he kisses down your chest, between your breasts with soft nips to mark them. With his free hand, he squeezes your waist and your stomach with a groan, though his fingers leave you and you groan too. He stays silent as he steps back and off the bed, and hooks his hands behind your knees again to pull you to the edge.

He drops to his knees, and looks up at you with a look that could only be described as worship.

“ _ Mi reina, _ ” He presses a kiss to your covered core, “ _ te ves deliciosa. _ ”

He takes a deep breath, and lets out a little growling laugh, “ _ hueles delicioso _ .”

You frown, struggling to remember the words, but he pulls your shorts to the side and kisses your curls.

“ _ Me gustan estos. _ ”

You hum.

“Honey, English, please”

He laughs again, “I said I like these”

The tip of his tongue trails up between your folds, and you moan.

“I don’t know why you were so worried, my darling.”

Another lick, this time, his tongue is flat against you.

“I fucking adore you no matter what.”

With that, he becomes quiet, and he pulls the shorts down your legs. He follows the fabric with a trail of kisses, and you gasp at each one. The shyness of your grooming situation still niggles in your stomach, but it lessens with each kiss. When your shorts have slipped off over your feet, Gabriel presses his kisses against your inner thigh, though with less restraint than before and with far more passion. Your thighs dimple with each press of his skin and he relishes in their softness. He gifts them with soft sloppy kisses, and his eyes meet yours in a scorching gaze of want. He nips and bites at the skin of your thigh, sucks it until he knows a mark will blossom in the morning. He repeats it on the other side, and the noise you leave out is soft and low; you know they’ll change soon. They’ll turn to desperate growls and pleads and sounds you can’t conjure in any other moment. You roll your hips closer to him, and it’s with a flash of a devilish grin that he’s on you.

“Getting desperate, hmm?”

You groan.

“Don’t tease.”

“But it’s been so long,” he drops a soft, barely there kiss on your cheek, “Can’t I make the most of you?”

“I need more than that.” 

“Is your shyness gone,  _ hermosa _ ?”

“Not really, but my need for you is far stronger”. 

You laugh at the dust of blush across his cheeks. 

“Is that so?”   
You lick your lips, and with a dash of courage through you, you cup your hand on the back of his neck and pull him close. There’s barely a sliver of space; you can feel the heat of his lips against yours, and when you speak, your lips brush his, “Yes, sir.”.

He offers a growl and his tongue pushes past your lips with no preamble. You press back to find his taste, and it’s gorgeous. You sigh and groan against him, and his tongue traces the tip of yours before he sucks on it just a little. With that, he pulls back, though his lips are curved back to that cheeky smile.

“I believe you wanted your mouth filled, angel.”

You nod without a second thought and he rises to stand at the side of the bed. 

You follow and turn with him until he sits on the edge of the bed. 

“Oh I missed this,” his eyes follow you as you drop to your knees, and he cups your cheek for just a moment. 

“Such a beautiful thing.”    
That same hand tangles in your hair, twists and grabs and pulls you toward him. 

“And I’ve missed that mouth.” 

With his free hand, he pulls himself from his underwear, and though he pulls you toward him with his grip on your hair, you move of your own accord too. You offer soft kitten licks and a bare touch that grants you a sigh from him. 

With a breath, you take his full length in your mouth, and he grunts as your head bobs. 

“Your mouth is like heaven.” 

His voice is a growl and you know you won’t get to taste him too long before he’ll want to be inside you. The thought makes you delight in the weight of him on your tongue, and the way he has turned your hair into a handle and how he’s using your mouth as his own fleshlight. It feels so obscene; his pace forces drool to gather in the corner of your mouth but you couldn’t stop if you wanted to. His noises grow in volume with each beat, and you mirror them in whimpers that send vibrations through him. He pulls you off suddenly, and like your fingers before, you’re left connected by a string of saliva. He cups your jaw, before he dips to kiss you, completely unbothered by the mess he’s left on you.

“Gorgeous.” 

He holds his hands out and you stand with them, but as soon as you’re on your feet, his hands hold your hips instead. He kisses your stomach and his hands roam, all while he looks up at you. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you, princess/” 

Your breath hitches and you card your fingers through his hair. 

“Please.” 

“Oh don’t you worry,” he stands and he holds your face between his hands, eyes boring into yours, his voice rumbles in his chest and you feel it in your own, “I’m going to take you apart.”

He turns, your face still in his hands, and you follow the motion until the back of your knees are against the bed. 

“Down for me, angel.” 

You sit and scoot back, legs wide enough to welcome him between them. 

He pushes his boxers off before he kneels between your legs and he looks down at you, hands planted at either side of your head to keep his weight off of you. 

You reach down between you, and stroke him slowly. 

“You’re going to feel amazing.” 

He leans his hips forward, and you guide him into you. He takes his time, it’s achingly slow, and you feel your breath hitch with need.

“Now, now,  _ cariño _ , be patient.” 

He keeps his slow pace, but he moves his hands to take yours. He pins them above your head, close together, and presses in a little more until you whine. He chuckles and he leans in close until he can balance himself on his elbow, and he holds your wrists together and against the bed with the hand of that elbow. His other hand, now free, trails oh so slowly over your chest, and as he pushes the last of his length into you, he grabs your throat.

“You take me so well, you filthy girl.” 

He draws his hips back and fills you with a snap.

“God, you look beautiful.” 

His pace picks up, but each thrust is met with words of love.

“You’re an angel.”

“I missed you so much, not just for this either.”

“You know I had dreams about you?”

“You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.” 

You can’t reply; as a juxtaposition of his words, his hand is still on your throat, and he has just enough pressure placed on it that you can breathe but you can’t talk. 

“Look at you,” his voice softens, though his grip doesn’t, “even like this; pinned down, a hand on your throat, stuffed full of cock, and still, you look heavenly, so utterly beautiful.”

He kisses you sloppily, and squeezes your throat.

“There’s no one as beautiful as you.” 

You wrap your legs around him and meet each of his now shallow thrusts.

“Are you getting desperate,  _ mi ángel _ ?” 

You nod.

“You deserve as much pleasure as one can provide.”

With that, he leans back, now a towering presence over you. His thrusts get faster and harder, and some part of him rubs against your clit. It makes you cry out and he smirks. 

“Keep your hands above your head, do  _ not _ move them or I won’t finish you.”

You nod, and twist your hands into the sheets when he lets them go. His hand trails over you and goosebumps follow. He stops at your nipple to give it a quick flick and a pinch that makes your whimper. His mouth takes the other in a slow roll and a flick of his tongue. You arch up to him, and his mouth stays on you, but his hand moves further down.

Now, it’s between your legs, hovering just over your clit. He presses against you and it sends a spark of pleasure through you. He rubs wide circles, lazy ones that make you moan, but with each thrust, the feeling becomes more and more overwhelming. The circles get smaller, the movements faster, and there are tears in the corners of your eyes as you beg him for more.

You’re so close when he slows down that you make some loud sound of displeasure. He laughs.

“I’m enjoying you,  _ mi reina _ . Hush.” 

His pace builds up again slowly, but just as before, when orgasm peeks around the corner, he slows, and you’re left frustrated again.

But you can tell this time he won’t stop. He’s too desperate, and his lips have finally left your chest. He presses his forehead to yours and his thrusts speed up and he rubs your clit in perfect circles and your back arches and his grip falters and you moan his name as your orgasm finally washes over you. He keeps moving, keeps playing with you through it. And now you disobey.

You pull at his elbow to bring his hand away from your clit, and you wrap your arms around his shoulders. His grip on your neck is lax, and you can speak finally. You hold the back of his head to keep his forehead to yours, and you watch him with a look of pure love. 

“Please, Gabriel.”

The words are enough for him to huff, grunt your name against your lips, and wrap his arms around you too tight. 

“I know you said I’m beautiful; imagine how much more beautiful I’ll be with your cum leaking out of me.”

Those words are enough for his hips to still against you, for his grunts to turn to a moan, and for his eyes to clench shut with your name on his lips. 

You moan at the feeling of his cum in you, and you fall back limp. 

He falls to the side of you, and you cosy up to him, your head on his chest and your arm across him. The blanket remains shoved at the bottom of the bed, bunched and forgotten now that your warmth is home.

You’re silent for a while, and you listen as the rhythm of your hearts slow. Your bodies get back into the same flow, in perfect sync, like there had never been any distance. 

“I missed you.”

The words are different now; he’d said them when he’d come in, and been detailed of course, but now, there’s such vulnerability in his voice. You pull him closer, and he’s pliant. Your bodies are as close as they can be. You press your nose to his and look again into those big brown eyes, and it’s like the first time all over again. 

“I missed you more.”

“Not possible.” 

He kisses you, quick and chaste, like he hadn’t fucked you into the mattress just a little while ago, and you laugh as he peppers your face with kisses. 

“No more long assignments for a while, I hate being away from you so much/” 

He pulls you in closer, and rests his chin on your head after another kiss. 

“I’d rather pull back. We should go on holiday,” he rolls back and pulls you with him, “I spotted those bandages by the way, rough time?” 

“Nothing I can’t handle.” 

“Oh I know, my queen can take care of herself,” he kisses your cheek again and you nuzzle in closer to steal another.

“Without a doubt, I’m the tough one.”

He laughs and turns to gaze at you. It’s full of longing, and it tells you everything he can’t.

“Hey, what dream did you have?”

He looks away with a shy chuckle.

“You caught that.”

“Of course, you wanna share?” 

He looks back to you.

“I had a lot of,” he squints for the word, “lewd dreams” 

You nudge him and he laughs.

“Hey, hey, let me finish,” his face changes and he looks so utterly soft, “I had a dream that uh, that we were married. Had a little dog running around the house, a Christmas tree set up, stuff like that.”

You hide your blush and try not to tear up at such a gorgeous image.

“You getting soft on me, Reyes?” 

“Just a little. Call it old age,  _ cariño. _ ”

You stay silent for a few moments and you worry he’s fallen asleep.

“Hey, Gabriel?”

“Yes, honey?” 

His accent is thick with sleep.

“Do you think I should take your last name?”


End file.
